1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system, and more particularly to a suspension system for in-line roller skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical in-line roller skate with a suspension system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,413 to Belogour and comprises a boot including a front portion pivotally coupled to a base. A spring is disposed between the rear portions of the boot and the base. However, no limiting or guiding devices are provided for guiding the boot to move relative to the base such that the rear portion of the boot may be easily moved laterally relative to the base and such that the roller skate may be easily damaged after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional in-line roller skates.